After the Rescue
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: A what-if-Piggy-and-Simon-survived fic. They see their parents again. DRABBLE because I was tired.   ; ONESHOT.


**Hi! 8D I haven't uploaded any Lord of the Flies stuff yet (although I'm working on several other than this one. XD) and I thought about making a what-if-Piggy-and-Simon-had-survived thing. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything…if I did, JACK AND ROGER WOULD'VE DIED. **

The navy brought all the children aboard. Simon looked back at the island, remembering he would've been killed if he hadn't immediately crashed in the middle of running toward the group. Piggy remembered Ralph and Simon pulling him out of harms way. Jack remembered how crazy he had become. Ralph was shuddering next to Simon. He had finally let his guard down, feeling the sensation of childhood all over again. Now that adults were in his presence, he could let it out.

"Alright, single file everyone!" the naval officer exclaimed, doing a head count as the children passed through.

"Mr. Navy Guy…" Johnny tugged the man's shirt.

"Yes?" he asked, lowering to the littlun's level. "What's wrong?"

"Did you see the beastie?" he queried innocently.

"There was no beast, Johnny." Simon muttered as he put a hand on the child's shoulder. "It was a paratrooper."

"Oh…" Johnny said.

Simon ruffled his hair and grasped his hand. Johnny didn't let go. He clutched Simon's hand as if his life depended on it. Ralph came up to Simon, sniffling a bit.

"Will you be ok?" Simon questioned, his voice echoed concern.

"Yeah…" he gulped. "Yeah, I think I'll be ok."

"You miss home, I s'pose?" Piggy bet.

"Mhm…" Ralph murmured.

"I do, too." Simon added, picking Johnny up to settle on his hip.

"Same 'ere." The overweight boy appended.

"Simon, Piggy!" Jack hollered, running up to the two boys.

"Yeah?" Piggy inquired, very angry. "Come to drop another rock on me?"

"I-I just wanted to…erm…apologize for back there." He responded. "And, to Simon, I'm sorry that the rest of the choir acted so horribly."

"S'alright." Piggy grunted, avoiding eye contact with the freckled boy.

Simon nodded, Johnny mimicked.

He still didn't have his glasses. He'd been squinting the entire time. Jack finally noticed and gave Piggy's specs back to him. He smiled. The final thing that made them friends again…or at least ended up as friends. Ralph swallowed every ounce of tears down and washed them through his gullet.

"Ralph, I'm sorry for turning everyone against you." Jack stated. "I shouldn't have been crying over spilled milk and getting envious and manipulating people."

"I accept your apology, but you may want to apologize to the kids you manipulated, ya know?" he smiled sweetly.

"Alright." Jack smiled, nodded and ran off.

"Simon," Johnny started. "Can I get down now?"

He nodded and let the littlun on the floor of the big boat. He dashed over to Maurice and Percival. Simon watched, making sure he didn't trip along the way. Ralph smiled at him and Piggy beamed.

"A bit protective of them, aren't ya?" Piggy queried teasingly.

"Well, someone had to watch em, ya know?" Ralph stated. "Simon's just a caring person."

The boy with coarse black hair grinned.

"Alright, every child on this ship, listen carefully!" a naval officer announced over the intercom. "You are bunking in rooms of four! You are allowed to choose your own roommates, but make sure it doesn't exceed over the limit."

Everyone nodded, as if he could see.

"However, there needs to be a little child with every big child." He stated. "This doesn't interfere of bunking as four. Little children don't count."

"Poor littluns must feel pretty useless, eh?" Piggy spoke his mind. Ralph and Simon nodded in agreement to his statement.

"Go choose your rooms!"

Everyone sped to a room on the above levels. Of course, all the choir boys (excluding Simon) chose Jack or Roger to bunk with. Samneric chose each other. All the littluns huddled around Simon. Sam sniggered, taking hold of half the bunch.

"We'll take—"

"—them, Simon."

"Thank you," Simon said.

Ralph chuckled at how much they loved Simon. They entered their room, which was amazingly small. It had four beds, almost crushed together. There was about half an inch between them. The room was cool, though. No pictures on the wall, but there was a radio, toilet and lamp. Piggy called the bed on the end, Ralph sat on the bed next to that and Simon sat on the very next. The littluns piled onto Simon's bed, jumping up and down on it.

"Hey, no!" Ralph exclaimed, causing them to stop. "You all share that bed, got it? Jump on _that one_! Leave poor Simon alone, ok?"

"Yessir!" they said quickly and hopped to the next bed.

They would all fit easily.

Simon sniggered happily. Piggy picked up the radio and tried to turn it to a station. They found one…only one. All of them huddled up and listened intently to the speakers of the station.

"_Children have been picked up from an island! Surprisingly, no one had died! They had a plane crash, the pilot dead, yet the children alive! The Navy picked them up as the island burned down behind them. They're on their way home right now!" _the voice announced. _"If you had any children who didn't return home from a private school two months ago, they're coming home!"_

"Well how about that?" Ralph asked, shocked. "They put us on the radio."

**\[=]/**

The boys all slept soundly on their beds that night. They had forgotten how a bed felt, so they sunk right in and as soon as they hit the mattress…_Bam!_ They were out like a light. They hated being woken up when they were. Simon woke up each of the littluns. Ralph stretched, yawned and felt his throat. It wasn't nasty like it had been before. Piggy woke up and popped his back.

"That felt good." He chuckled.

There was good news and bad news. The bad news was, there was no breakfast. The good news was, they were back in the UK. **(A/N I dunno where that island was, so let's just say it was near, ok? XD)** All the boys celebrated. Their guardians were waiting outside and they all ran up to them. Simon's parents put him in a hug that was like a death trap. Piggy's aunt kissed his face all over, making him flush.

"Auntie!" he exclaimed. "You're embarrassing me!"

"Willie, you scared me to death!" she screamed.

Ralph sniggered as Jack's mother did the same. He was pulled into a back breaking hug by his parents. All the littluns explained their adventure and how much fun it was. Ralph sighed. They didn't get it, did they? He didn't care now. All he was focused on was his family. They decided to all have a celebration party at the Merridew's.

**\[=]/**

Simon baffled everyone. They all stared in awe as their jaws dropped to the floor. That boy was truly batty. He wouldn't stop talking to his parents. Heck, there were things he'd seen on the island no one even knew he saw! The entire time, they all thought _What is the Lord of the Flies?_ He talked so much that he needed water just for his mouth to lose all the dryness it carried. He finally finished. Ralph ran and jumped on the arm of the chair.

"You saw all of that?" he queried.

Simon nodded.

"I could've helped you, ya know?" he smirked.

Simon smiled, causing Ralph to snigger. Jack made his way over to Simon.

"Are you talking about that pig's head on a stick as an offering to the beast?" the Merridew questioned.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Oh, crap!" Jack laughed. "I'm friggin sorry, man! Us hunters put it up."

Roger walked up, laughing along with him. "That pig head? Is that what it was?"

Jack nodded.

"You guys were crazy over there." Piggy joined in. "Droppin' rocks on kids, breakin' the conch, fakin' a pig hunt on littluns…crazy things you all did."

"What?" Simon's parents announced.

There was so much to explain…

**LOL s'all I got. Sorry. XD **

**I got Willie from William Golding ;p**


End file.
